


Кампари

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Реборн знает, что его невозможно обмануть





	Кампари

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2019

— Он опасен. Выброси это из головы, — предупредил Реборн.

Дино растерянно моргнул и взял еще кусок пиццы. В тарелку посыпались салями и томатная паста.

— Ты слышишь? — нетерпеливо сказал Реборн, стуча лакированным ботинком. — Или думаешь, никто не видит, как ты таращишься? Все видят.

Дино проглотил все, чем был набит его рот, потянулся за вином. Реборн схватил бутылку и брезгливо протер отпечатки жирных пальцев салфеткой.

— У тебя на морде все написано. Позорище. 

Дино тяжело вздохнул. Он жевал, как меланхоличный молодой бык— без проблеска мыслей в глазах. 

— Я не дам тебе наделать глупостей, — раздраженно сказал Реборн и встал из-за стола так резко, что ножки стула заскрежетали по полу. — Мы договорились?

Дино отмахнулся и принялся подбирать с тарелки кусочки салями. Реборн сверлил его взглядом еще минуту, затем подытожил:

— Отлично.

И ушел, гремя железными набойками. Сквозь окно ресторана он видел, как Каваллоне допивает вино из его бокала.

Каваллоне трахал свою девку на столе для «американки», а вокруг припадочно мигали красные вывески, выхватывая из темноты то пустые диваны, то задранные ножками кверху стулья, то голую задницу Каваллоне, мелькавшую, как отбойный молоток. Слышно было, как он хрипло, со всхлипами дышит, как ногти девки скребут по сукну. Белая блузка смялась, красный платок съехал на сторону, она похожа была на китайскую стюардессу, наверное, разливала напитки и поджигала сигары; Реборн ее раньше не видел, а сейчас она давала Каваллоне в полночь после закрытия клуба, и Реборн напрягался до ломоты в бровях, стараясь разглядеть ее лицо, но никак не мог сосредоточиться. Тени двигались, словно демоны, сжимая кольцо вокруг грешников, неутомимо двигался Каваллоне, и у Реборна начинало рябить в глазах. Сквозь затылок медленно, черными щупальцами вползала мигрень, присасываясь по-осьминожьи к черепной коробке, а где-то между ее щупальцами настойчиво долбилась тревожная мысль, которая не давала Реборну покоя. Каваллоне на мониторе вытащил из девки лоснящийся от смазки член, задрал юбку еще выше и провел по заднице, раз, другой, шлепая, как в дешевом порнофильме.

— Босс, — в дверь стукнули.

— Потом! — рявкнул Реборн.

Вошел Чезаре, поставил чашку с эспрессо на край стола. Реборн отодвинул ее и вытряхнул с полки старые диски, включая записи одну за другой. Вот в понедельник вечером Каваллоне познакомился с женщиной в пекарне, а потом трахал ее прямо в своей пижонской машине, в переулке у задней двери какого-то бара. В прошлые выходные ездил в бордель и уединялся там со шлюхой по имени Челеста. Челеста доносила Каваллоне на каждого, о ком тот хотел знать. В четверг Каваллоне привел женщину на скачки — туристку из Франции, и пока она отсасывала, Реборн искал ее имя, профессию, адрес и даже имена родителей. Он знал все. Он видел все — следил за каждой интрижкой, расставив вокруг Каваллоне целую сеть хитроумных ловушек, — и все записи хранились здесь, на полке, тщательно рассортированные по датам и важности. Для Савады тоже была такая полка. Она удручающе пустовала и слегка запылилась, но это только облегчало Реборну работу.

Во французской туристке не было ничего подозрительного. И в синьоре из пекарни тоже. И две недели назад, когда Каваллоне трахал в туалете вонгольского особняка младшую дочь Альдини, хотя об этом стоило поговорить. Нет, странной была только эта запись из бильярдной, и Реборн включил ее, перематывая назад и вперед, ища хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Каваллоне трахался, словно в последний раз, словно пытался жизнь вытряхнуть из тщедушной китаянки, и в перемотке двигался быстро, рвано, как Арлекин в руках неумелого кукольника. Реборн нажал «стоп» и залпом проглотил кофе. Потом снова запустил видео. Через несколько минут Каваллоне вдруг сунул руку китаянке под горло, стиснул белую шею, вставил так, что бильярдный стол отъехал бы, не весь он тонну, потом еще и еще, и Реборн понял — кончает. Китаянка хрипела в его ладонях, закинув голову, потом упала обратно. Каваллоне вытащил член — ее бедра заблестели от спермы, сперма текла прямо к подгибающимся коленям — и уткнулся лицом в ее растрепанные волосы, замер. 

Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Реборн снова занес палец над кнопкой «стоп» — но не нажал. Кардиограмма его паранойи подскочила до инфаркта, а китаянка легла щекой на сукно и через плечо посмотрела прямо в камеру, прямо Реборну в лицо. Улыбнулась и подмигнула правым глазом, красным, как мигающая вывеска. 

Реборн вскочил, оттолкнув кресло.

— Сука!

Первым делом он схватился за телефон, но автоответчик вежливо сказал: «Аппарат абонента выключен».

— Что значит «выключен»! — Реборн в ярости швырнул в стену пустую чашку. Автоответчику было плевать. Он снова и снова, как попугай, твердил одно и то же, пока Реборн мерил шагами комнату и чашки гибли одна за другой под его ногами, застревая в подошвах.

Телефон Каваллоне молчал и десять минут спустя, и час, и наутро. Только к полудню Реборн, не сомкнувший глаз, затормозил у скромной глухой двери в кирпичном заборе. Их были тысячи по всей Италии, таких дверей, за которыми богатые синьоры собирались поиграть в бильярд после ужина — любители яхт, гонок, покера и гольфа, азартные игроки и бездельники, собачники и коллекционеры, каждый знал свою дверь, перед которой нужно помахать членской картой. У Реборна членской карты не было, но дверь распахнулась от удара ногой.

Конечно, Каваллоне был там. Развалился в шезлонге, прямо на изнуряющем августовском солнце, по-королевски держа стакан кампари со льдом, и читал спортивную полосу в газете. Вид у него был безмятежный и благостный, словно после исповеди.

— Ну что, сукин ты сын, — сказал Реборн, доставая пистолет. — Обмануть меня хотел?

И пальнул в стакан. Стакан лопнул, разбрызгивая фонтаном сияющие осколки стекла и льда. Кампари потек Каваллоне на рубашку, расплылся по груди красным мокрым пятном — словно Реборн выстрелил ему прямо в сердце.

— Ну? — поторопил Реборн с торжествующим бешенством. — Оправдания?

С минуту Дино не шевелился, глядя на пятно рассеянно и удивленно, потом неторопливо поднялся с шезлонга. Осколки посыпались в траву. Реборн не отводил дуло пистолета от его груди.

— Скажи хоть что-нибудь, Каваллоне.

Дино отряхнул мокрую ладонь, сунул в карман и вытащил телефон за края. Так же неспешно набрал номер и сказал в трубку:

— Кот в мешке.

Реборн услышал, как за его спиной захлопывается дверь. Но не оборачивался — смотрел, как телефон в руке Каваллоне превращается обратно в стакан с кампари.

Дино сделал оттуда глоток, а потом улыбнулся.


End file.
